


Not Just an Act

by chuwaeyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beronica implied, But they do their best, F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Theatre, Tumblr Prompt, reader is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Cheryl Blossom x Fem!readerPrompt: I’ve got the role of the servant with the gay secret crush for their master as a comedy relief within the play but I really have a crush on you





	Not Just an Act

**Author's Note:**

> queen of rushed endings? that's me ayy lmao!!  
> hmu @ chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!  
> Cheers!

After reading what you were cast as you groaned and made your way to the auditorium after following Kevin walk in, "Kev, is this a joke?" 

"Okay (Y/N/N), I know it seems bad but listen to who has the role of your master", Kevin smiled and took a few steps away from you.

You pointed a finger at him angrily and took a few steps closer, "You're kidding me, don't you dare say it"

"CHERYL?" Veronica came storming in with Ethel and Betty trailing behind her, "How did Cheryl get the lead she didn't even read for it?"

Kevin hid behind you and lifted his arms in defeat, "okay so I know Cheryl read for another part, but my assisting producers and I thought she would be a good fit."

Betty and Ethel shot you a sorry smile as they watched you stand between Veronica and Kevin, acting as a barrier to keep Kevin from the full fury of Veronica.

"Ronnie, why are you so mad? I thought you read for another part?" You tried to distract Veronica by grabbing onto her shoulders so she could stop trying to grab Kevin and smiled at her.

"Oh (Y/N), I did, but I'm now playing Cheryl's opposite-" Veronica returned your smile before shooting another glare to Kevin, "-where Betty was supposed to be Cheryl's now character."

You looked over and Betty shrugged, still not understanding what the big problem was, "why is it so bad that it's Cheryl though? I mean Betty looks like she's fine."

"You didn't read the script fully did you (Y/N)?" If she wasn't still mad at Kevin, Veronica would've laughed at your confused expression, "oh my god, you didn't? Cheryl and I are supposed to kiss and get together during the finale after your character has some soliloquy about confessing to her."

"Oh", your voice came out as a squeak as you started nodding (you really should've read the whole thing), "that's uh cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, uh hey Kev are we keeping that in the script?"

It was no secret amongst your friends that you had a crush on Cheryl, and as much as they tried to get you to confess or try to act on your feelings, you were too afraid to do anything.

Now you understood why Veronica was so mad Betty wasn't her opposite anymore (god you really regret that you didn't care more to read the whole script).

"Okay, now since I love all of you, I'll see if we can take it out, but you can just pretend on stage it'll be fine", Kevin came out from behind you, since Veronica's attention was now focused on helping you not freak out.

"What are we pretending about?" Cheryl's heels echoed in the empty auditorium, making all of you flinch.

Seeing as no one was going to say anything, Betty quickly jumped in, "oh hey Cheryl, we were just talking about the staged kiss between yours and Ronnie's characters, that's about it."

"Yeah, we were thinking that it might be a little too controversial considering how annoying people in town can be", Ethel continued as you, Kevin, and Veronica avoided her eyes and nodded along to the others' explanation.

Her eyes were trained on the three of you, but she accepted the explanation anyways, "well, I'm indifferent towards it, either way, so feel free to cut it."

The three of you let out the breath you were all unknowingly holding in, and laughed when you realized you had moved in sync. 

Cheryl was the first one to leave after Kevin told all of you that practice would start on Friday, her eyes resting on your for a moment before she turned to Betty and Veronica to remind them about Vixens practice. 

Ethel was next after the three left for practice, a smile on her face at the not-so-disastrous exchange, "I don't know about you two, but I am going to need a nap or something before I can be productive after all that, see you on Friday!"

Both you and Kevin mirrored her smile and waved goodbye before you both turned to each other, "Kev, I love you to death, but this play will either be the most fantastic thing to be produced out of Riverdale High or the most disastrous thing."

"Oh no (Y/N), I definitely see both outcomes too, don't worry", Kevin matched your look of fear and sighed, "want to not think about the possible impending doom and get food before doing homework?"

"If you drive my car and pay for my food then yeah", you laughed as he quickly nodded, and the two of you finally left the auditorium, leaving any thoughts of the play behind until Friday.

The next few weeks passed with ease, everyone quickly picking up on their character's personalities, and spending every free moment to memorize the lines.

Before all of you knew it, the night of the play finally arrived, and you (and Kevin and Betty and Jughead and Ethel and everyone with a right mind) prayed that Veronica and Cheryl would be on their best behavior at least until the play was over.

One look at her and you didn't need to worry about forgetting your lines, everything your character thought about Cheryl's is what you thought about her in reality, it was like Kevin took a page out of your (not-so-secret) journal. Even though the spotlight was focused on you, following you around the stage, Cheryl had a small one focused on her, as she watched you wander the stage, looking absolutely breathtaking in character. "What do I love about her? I'm not ashamed to admit, it's everything about her - the way her eyes sparkle in the light, the way her smile and laugh lift all the worries from my shoulders to the way she's so fiercely intelligent, yet so caring all the while. I look at her and I know what love is."

You froze as you realized, along with the rest of your friends, that you had gone off script, reveling in your true feelings for Cheryl, tearing yourself away from her stare to face the audience once more, "I know I shouldn't, but I love her."

Kevin's eyes had widened and he hoped someone was getting this on film, the tension was thick in the auditorium, everyone waiting for what would happen next.

Cheryl's eyes never left you, and she couldn't stop herself from following you towards the front of the stage and pulling you close to her for what she was about to do.

Her next words were lower than a whisper, for your ears only, the audience and script were long forgotten, when she heard you act out your character's confession to her, "it's not an act, I love you too." The only thing others could make out was Cheryl's smile and the hand she was using to cup your cheek.

The audience watched in anticipation at the silent exchange, still thinking it was a part of the play, as your other friends weren't sure what to do but play along.

"Even if I'm just some servant? What will the others think? What happened to appearances?" You spoke loud enough for the mic to pick up your voice. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats, and Kevin was overjoyed at the sudden development, even if you were derailing his production. You looked into Cheryl's eyes and were shocked at how lovingly she was looking at you.

Cheryl flashed a smile before pulling you closer, "as long as you're by my side, nothing else matters."

You were speechless at her confession, even more so when you realized just how close she was holding you. The spotlight softened as Valerie began to play a soft melody on the piano to sell the scene (as happy as your friends were for you, they weren't sure what to do with the audience). 

"I don't think you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that", you smiled and closed the distance between your faces, cupping her face with your hands, smiling into the kiss as the spotlight dimmed and the curtains closed.

When you opened your eyes you were surrounded by your friends cheering for the happy (but impromptu) ending, and Kevin joined all of you on stage to bow and say goodnight to the crowd, who were busy giving you all a standing ovation.

And while everyone was waving to their family in the audience, your eyes refused to leave Cheryl's, the two of you lost in your own happy world.


End file.
